Masen, ¿Con el corazón roto?
by SkyBlueM
Summary: Edward Masen ha sido el mejor amigo de Bella Swan desde que eran unos pequeños niños, han compartido todo, juegos, penas, alegrías. Lo que ella no sabe es que el profesa un profundo amor hacia ella. summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Edward Masen ha sido el mejor amigo de Bella Swan desde que eran unos pequeños niños, han compartido todo, juegos, penas, alegrías. Lo que ella no sabe es que el profesa un profundo amor hacia ella, que se ve eclipsado por su amistad y el temor de perderla. ¿Cómo lo tomara ella, ante la declaración poco usual de él, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Twiligth, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Agosto 13_

Forks, el pueblo más aburrido de la historia, llueve, llueve y llueve, tendrías suerte si algún día vez salir el sol, cuando vives en un pueblo como este te acostumbras a ver nublado todo el día, andar con chaqueta o sombrilla si no tienes un auto o esperar mojarte un poco si no llegas rápido a tu destino.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen, tengo 17 años y soy estudiante de la secundaria Forks, puede decirse que soy uno de los chicos populares, siempre estoy rodeado de mucha gente, en especial chicas, pero para mí eran muy pocos los que yo consideraba mis amigos, entre ellos a los hermanos, Alice y Emmett Cullen, primos míos, Jasper y Rosalie Hale y mi _mejor amiga/ amor imposible _Isabella Swan, Bella para sus amigos, nos conocíamos desde los cinco años, nuestros padres han sido amigos desde la juventud y aun se seguían frecuentando.

De todas formas, no todo es color de rosa, he estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga desde los siete, pero parece que ella solo tiene ojos para el famoso Jacob Black, el no me caía mal, pero desde que él y Bella se hicieron novios el año pasado, no lo podía ver ni en pintura, ella siempre trato de unirnos, de que nos lleváramos bien, pero éramos como los polos opuestos de un imán, ¿_acaso no entendía que me era imposible verla con otro?, _además el perro ese sospechaba de mis sentimientos hacia ella, en realidad _todo _el mundo sabía, menos, claro está, Bella, ella viva absorta en su mundo, siempre me moría de ganas de saber que fraguaba en su mente, es tan inteligente, curiosa, hermosa, agradable, pero yo para ella solo era _su mejor amigo Eddie, _si, solo ella podía llamarme así, odiaba ese apodo, pero me encantaba como sonaba cuando ella lo decía.

- así que saldrás con el perro – afirme molesto - Bella, ese tipo te esta monopolizando.

- eso no es cierto Eddie – alego ella mientras hacia un precioso puchero, vaya que se me antojaba besarla en este momento, _no Masen, calma, te aniquilara si lo haces, _- es solo que se lo había prometido hace tiempo.

- Bella, no hay nada que no le puedas negar al chucho ese – afirme con desdén, mientras entrabamos a clase de Biología, desafortunadamente lo único que no compartíamos ella y yo, era para mala suerte de ella, Gimnasia, aunque con el perro coincidíamos en tres, Literatura, Filosofía y Biología, _toma Black, Bella es mi compañera de puesto, para lo que te sirve Masen._

- soy tu compañera de puesto Masen – exclamo, adivinándome el pensamiento

- ¿Y...?, Swan, solo lo hiciste porque en ese entonces el perro estaba peleando contigo, ¿por qué fue?– hice una pausa dramática – ¡ah, sí! él pensaba que tu lo estabas engañando conmigo – _qué más quisiera yo, pero no, ni siquiera me ve como una posibilidad_.

- no entiendo porque pensó eso, si tu y yo solo somos _amigos,_ eso nunca va a cambiar, eres lindo sí, pero no me gustas de esa manera – me sonrió, si su comentario no me hubiera dolido tanto, le hubiera de vuelto una sonrisa torcida, no la mueca que parece que hice.

- si tienes razón – musite, _acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía._

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada, _miente, Masen, miente._

- no – _estúpido – _digo sí – _que bien idiota, donde quedo tu inteligencia Masen, ¡oh, sí!, la dejaste escondida en el cajón de tu armario, nota mental: sacarla lo más pronto posible._

- a ver ¿Qué pasa? – y ahí estaba ella, tratando de psicoanalizarme.

- nada importante, una tontería – _desvía el tema -_ ¿ya pensaste que vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños? – _bien hecho Masen, vas mejorando._

- no quiero regalos – advirtió en seguida – sería bueno que también se lo dijeras a tus primos, sobre todo a Alice.

- Bella, sabes que es imposible que ese duende no te regale algo – comente riendo, Alice era, como decirlo, demasiado impulsiva, sí, eso la describía muy bien, no sé como Jasper se la aguantaba, creo que era porque estaba loco de amor por ella, uno hace cualquier cosa por el amor de su vida, _díganmelo a mí, al menos el es correspondido._

Ella bufo cansada y me dio un codazo por seguir riéndome, de la cara que puso.

- Bells – grito el perro abrazando a MI Bella, _desgraciado, disfruta mientras puedas, Masen, vamos mente fría, sonríe, sonríe, no idiota, que sonrías, no que gruñas._ – Masen – hablo el muy imbécil con burla.

- Black – le conteste.

- si no te molesta, ¿nos dejarías a solas?, me gustaría hablar con Bells, en _privado_, ya sabes mientras llega el profesor – si el sabía muy bien que me estaba muriendo de los celos, pero no pude negarme al ver que _MI Bella, _también quería _ese _tiempo, así que me marche, con una gran punzada en donde se supone que estaba mi corazón, _les mencione que últimamente había recibido muchas de esas, y aun no me había curado, bueno para mi mala suerte así era._

- hola Edward – saludo la pequeña duende que acaba de llegar.

- hola Alice.

- ¿y Bella? – pregunto riendo.

Me encogí de hombros, para _restarle importancia, y _señale hacia mi puesto, no voltee a mirar porque de seguro _ese perro _se la estaba comiendo, _piensa en otras cosas, piensa en otras cosas._

- Creo que Jacob, no le ha dado muy buenas noticias – respondió ella preocupada, señalando hacia mi chica, con una expresión un tanto extraña

- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunte confundido, al instante mire hacia mi puesto y me encontré con Bella recogiendo sus cosas, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, ¿Qué le habrá dicho el chucho ese para dejarlo así? – ¿Es- estas bien? – _no es momento para tartamudear, mente fría, mente fría._

- yo- yo, Jake, me... lo lamento, quiero irme_ –_ y sin más salió corriendo, _desgraciado perro, seguro le había terminado, el muy cobarde, me pagaría cada una de las lagrimas que Bella derramaría por él, yo Edward Masen, me encargaría personalmente de eso._

- ¡Bella! – Grito Alice – quédate acá Edward, pregúntale al perro ese sobre lo que paso.

- pero Alice, yo...

-si, si ya lo sé, solo dale tiempo – el pequeño duende salió detrás de mi ángel, de mi Bella, yo por el momento, le preguntaría al chucho, el motivo de las lagrimas de ella.

- ¡TÚ! – grite llamando la atención de todo el salón, _Masen, piensa primero antes de actuar, canaliza tu rabia, _¡oh, al diablo con toda esa porquería! - ¿QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A BELLA?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu mismo? – Preguntó el muy estúpido con sorna – anda, consuélala, este es el momento que has estado esperando, ¿o me lo vas a negar? – si no lo voy a negar, una parte de mi, se alegra de que hayan terminado, pero la otra, solo piensa en el dolor que ella está sintiendo_. ¿Y el tuyo que, no somos de piedra Masen?_

- cállate – escupí furioso, tanto como para Black, como para mi subconsciente.

- ¿por qué no vienes y me callas tu mismo Masen? – ganas no me faltan, _te quitare esa estúpida sonrisa gozque desgraciado._

- Señor Masen – interrumpió el profesor (cuyo nombre nunca me aprendí y realmente no me interesaba) – nos haría el honor de sentarse para poder iniciar clases - _¿en qué momento entro que no me di cuenta?_

- lo lamento – _no realmente, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, _me senté, mirando impaciente el reloj, quería verla, quería saber como estaba, brindarle mi apoyo, un hombro para llorar por Jacob por mucho que eso rompiera mi corazón, ella valía eso y mucho mas.

El resto de la clase paso sin más, no puse mucho cuidado y gracias a eso (nótese el sarcasmo), me gane un ensayo de 100 palabras sobre el sistema reproductor femenino, _vaya suerte la mía, _agradecí internamente cuando el timbre sonó, lastimosamente el chucho ese salió corriendo como un cobarde y no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la parte trasera del instituto, si quería encontrarlas, seguro ahí estarían y, así fue, Bella estaba abrazada a Alice, mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda y la consolaba, parecía que mi dulce ángel estaba sollozando, corrí hacia ella, buscando la oportunidad de consolarla también, de mostrarle que me tenía a mí, aunque me doliera, quería que supiera que yo su mejor amigo, nunca la abandonaría, a menos que ella me lo pidiera.

-Bella, cariño – la llame mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas – no llores mas por favor, no me gusta verte así – suplique, pronto ella correspondió a mi abrazo con más fuerza y siguió sollozando contra mi pecho – yo – yo lo lamento, pero Bella, el perro ese no te merece, no deberías derramar ni una sola lagrima por él.

- ya lo sé – chillo – pero, Edward, no lo puedo evitar, yo lo amo – esas palabras atravesaron mas mi corazón, ¿_es posible que se rompa más?, creo que si, _cerré fuertemente mis ojos tratando de desviar el dolor que pululaba a mi alrededor mientras respiraba fuertemente.

- no tenias porque repetirlo, es evidente – trate de reír para infundirle algo de humor, pero creo que no logre nada, solo se soltó a llorar mas – lo siento en serio, soy tu mejor amigo Bella, no me gusta verte así – repetí.

- yo lamento aun mas que me tengas que ver así, debería ser fuerte Edward, pero no puedo, ¿como fue capaz de hacerme algo como eso?

- es un perro, cariño – reí un poco – es un idiota, solo tiene cerebro para los deportes.

- ¿crees que algún día encuentre a alguien para mí? – pregunto más tranquila, Alice me miro fijamente, ella sabía perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia su amiga, aun así nunca se había inmiscuido porque Bella tenia a Jacob, incluso estuvo varias veces conmigo cuando yo decaía en mis momentos de debilidad, _cursi, Masen, cursi, _fue una gran ayuda.

- tal vez.

Al ver que no continuaba seguí.

- Sabes, creo que en este mundo existe un chico para ti, incluso puede que esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas Bella – dije eso con esperanza, tal vez así ella se fijaría por fin en mi, _cruza los dedos y siéntate para esperar._ Alice rio sin poder evitarlo, por Dios era más que evidente.

- espero encontrarlo pronto – mi chica suspiro y me miro sonriendo – también quiero que tu encuentres a alguien Edward.

- ya lo hice – admití tristemente – solo, que ella no me ve de la misma manera Swan – me sentí molesto por un instante conmigo mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera enamorado de una persona que ni me correspondía?, ¿algún día podría olvidarla?

- pues entonces esa chica es una tonta – bufo Bella con el ceño fruncido, tan adorable como siempre – eres un chico encantador Eddie, mereces que alguien te quiera, puede que la chica sea ciega.

- puede que sí – interrumpió Alice sonriendo, al menos Bella ya estaba más tranquila.

- no hablemos mas de eso – el tema solo removía fibras en mi interior – vamos a la cafetería, es hora del almuerzo, anda Swan, demuéstrale al chucho que el ya no te importa.

- como si fuera tan fácil – exclamo lentamente.

- nosotros estaremos contigo Bella – dijo la duende – somos tus amigos, además mi primo tiene razón, Jacob no merece tus lagrimas.

No le pregunte el motivo de su ruptura, se lo preguntaría después a Alice personalmente. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, vimos a los demás chicos, nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y Bella se sentó al lado de Emmett, nos miraron confundidos cuando vieron que ni Alice ni yo nos sentamos, menos Jasper que aun así recibió un beso de su pequeña novia después de haberle susurrado algo y dejarlo sonriendo como idiota.

- Que tal chicos – dije yo.

- hola Eddie – saludo Emmett, seguida por una estruendosa risa suya, _ríete Emmett, aprovéchate de tu condición de primo _– dime ¿por fin lo hiciste? O ¿sigues de violín? – fruncí el ceño, el idiota no desaprovechaba el momento para hacer sus comentarios, todos sabían a qué se refería, así que rieron, menos mi ángel que me miro confundida en busca de una respuesta, solo pude sonreírle.

- hola Emmie, dime, ¿hoy tu gran cerebro tampoco funciona bien? – contraataque yo riendo, funciono, el dejo de reír, y los otros siguieron riendo – deberías dejar de comer tanto, la comida te esa matando tus ultimas neuronas Emmie.

- ¿por qué no se sientan? – pregunto Jasper más tranquilo, al ver que mi querido primo (nótese el sarcasmo) iba a responder.

- iré por mi almuerzo y el de Bella – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- que atento eres – Emmett como no, para mi suerte Rosalie le pego en la nuca, _ja, toma esa, por tu propia chica_ – auchh, bebe...

- cállate – silencio Rosalie – eres demasiado imprudente.

- si le sigue pegando, Rose, acabaras con sus últimas neuronas – no me pude frenar tenía que hacerlo.

- Edward – me recrimino Bella, tratando de no reír – deja al pobre Emmett tranquilo.

- oh, oh, mi hermanita te regaño, esto es para recordarlo – se burlo Emmett.

- vamos Rose – intervino Jasper sonriendo – dale algo para que se calle.

- ella sabe que tiene que darme – Emmett movió sus cejas sugerentemente, realmente no quería ni imaginármelo, ¿_será porque tu vida sexual es totalmente nula Masen?_

_-_ mejor deja así – Jasper hizo una mueca – no me gusta enterarme de la vida de mi hermana desde ese aspecto.

- fuiste tú el que pregunto Jazz – Bella rio y los demás la acompañaron.

- tienes razón – concordó el.

- bueno vuelvo al rato – si no iba pronto, no íbamos a comer.

- voy contigo.

Nos alejamos del resto, mientras hacíamos la fila decidí preguntarle a Alice.

- Jacob la engañaba – exclamo ella adivinándome el pensamiento – parece que a él le gusta otra chica, le dijo a Bella que ya no podían continuar, porque el ya no la quería de la misma forma, también le dijo que desde hace un tiempo había estado saliendo con la otra para saber si era pasajero o no, por eso no le había dicho nada antes.

- estúpido – masculle molesto – daría todo una vida por una oportunidad con Bella y el perro es la deja así como así – _Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes, pues yo los tengo y con gusto aceptaría ese pan._

- eso lo sé perfectamente Edward, creo que es momento de que te arriesgues.

- no lo sé, ya viste que ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo, no soportaría un desplante, prefiero tener su amistad a no tener nada.

- puede que tengas razón, puede que no, a lo mejor Bella solo está confundida, piénsalo.

***********

Después de eso, realmente pensé si valía la pena o no, sobre todo cuando ella aun seguía mal por su ruptura con él, en esos días era cuando me convencía de que ella realmente nunca me vería como algo más, ¿Qué ganaba yo pensando en ella todo el día? Fácil, nada, solo dolor y tristeza, recuerdo que hasta Emmett me dijo que lo intentara que no perdía nada, "_Edward, deja tanta idiotez tuya y decláratele de una buena vez_", Jasper exclamo "_piensa bien las cosas, haz lo que crees mejor para los dos_" y Rosalie pues "_deja de hacerte el estúpido, la vas a perder otra vez_", lo iba a hacer, créanme, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Bella me dijo que aun lo seguía queriendo, abandone mis planes y me sumergí en mi propia miseria, trate de sonreírle igual que siempre, pero ella noto el cambio y me pregunto qué es lo que andaba mal, no le mentí solo le dije la verdad.

- Es por una chica Bella – le había contestado sin mirarla, _además no es solo una chica, es LA chica._

- la misma – afirmo – ¿porque no te fijas en alguien más? – _ojalar pudiera._

- no es fácil Bells, simplemente espero que algún día la olvide – ella dejo la conversación ahí, dijo que éramos dos personas con el corazón roto, lo que nunca se imagino, es que era precisamente ella era la que me lo había roto.

Desde ese día ella pasaba mucho más tiempo de lo imaginado conmigo, hacíamos las tareas juntos, incluso veíamos películas los dos o a veces con los demás chicos, me quedaba a cenar en su casa o ella lo hacía en la mía, una vez organizamos una piyamada con todos, Emmett se emborracho y Jasper y yo tuvimos que llevarlo a dormir, no se podía ni sostener, y ni que decir de Bella y Alice ambas habían tomado como para morir, al menos mi ángel no era tan escandalosa como el duende, que grito a todo pulmón que yo estaba enamorado de Bella, afortunadamente mi ángel no escucho, Jasper tuvo que cargar a Alice y contarle un cuanto para que se durmiera, mientras que Bella se quedo dormida inmediatamente toco la almohada, Rosalie por otra parte se había ido a hacerle compañía a Emmett, ella no estaba ni borracha ni sobria.

Esa noche Bella susurro en sueños el nombre del perro, pero lo hizo en un tono de odio, lo que me sorprendió fue que mi nombre también estuvo en sus ellos más de lo que imagine, me quede con ella y me sentí feliz por primera vez desde hace mucho, cuando ella dijo que me quería, aun así no me haría ilusiones, no le comente nada.

***********

_Septiembre 13_

Hoy se cumplía exactamente un mes, desde que Bella había roto con Black, el muy cínico se atrevía a pasearse por los pasillos del instituto con su nueva novia, lo raro es que Bella actuaba como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo, cada vez que lo veía lo ignoraba y en su mirada ya no había tristeza, me alegre al saber que ya lo había superado, pero por alguna extraña razón ella actuaba bastante diferente conmigo, podía asegurar que Alice sabía algo, cuando nos miraba juntos siempre sonreía de una forma misteriosa, Jasper le pregunto una vez pero ella dijo que no era nada importante, lo dejamos así.

De todas formas hoy mi ángel cumplía sus 17 años, quería asegurarme de ser el primero en felicitarla, así que le mande un mensaje a las cinco de la mañana, sé que me mataría por haberla despertado, pero no pude evitarlo.

_Hola Bella, sé que es muy temprano aun,_

_Pero quería asegurarme de ser el primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños,_

_Como tu mejor amigo, estoy encargado de recogerte,_

_Creo que eso no cuenta, porque de todas formas todos los días hago lo mismo,_

_Ah cierto, Alice, te tiene organizado algo, no le dañes el detalle a la duende, Bells,_

_Que tengas un lindo día,_

_Hasta las siete._

_Tu amigo: Edward M._

Después de eso, no pude seguir durmiendo, así que me bañe y me vestí, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, junto con unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas negras, no me peine porque era caso perdido, cuando termine baje a desayunar junto con mis padres.

- Buenos días hijo – saludo mi madre Elizabeth y mi padre Edward, a penas entre a la cocina.

- hola mamá, papá – respondí.

- hijo – llamo mi padre bajando el periódico que leía – ¿podrías decirle a Charlie a penas vayas a su casa, que si le gustaría acompañarnos a Carlisle y a mí a pescar, este fin de semana? – _no creo que se niegue, ese es el pasatiempo favorito del padre de Bella._

- claro papá.

Apenas terminamos, me desearon suerte y se despidieron para ir a trabajar con un con un beso en la mejilla, yo termine de alistarme, tome las llaves de mi precioso Volvo y salí rumbo a la casa de mi ángel.

Cuando llegue, parquee al pie del carro de Charlie, Salí, respire hondo y golpee tres veces, no demoraron mucho en abrir, me recibió en la puerta la madre de Bella, Reneé con una sonrisa.

- Hola Edward, es un gusto verte – exclamo – vamos pasa, Bella no demora en bajar.

- buenos días – salude a ella y a Charlie que desayunaba en la cocina, me senté junto a él a esperar.

- oh, hola – respondió el, afortunadamente yo le caía bien, no quería ser un enemigo del jefe de policía de Forks – dime Edward, ¿como has estado?

- bien Charlie – me querían tanto que me permitían llamarles así, eso me hacia recordar la vez que Charlie conoció a Jacob, sino hubiera sido por Bella, el chico se habría ganado un buen tiro, eso es lo bueno de que me conozca desde que soy un bebe, _gánate al suegro Masen, eso servirá en un futuro._

- ¿saldrán hoy a algún lado Bella y tú?

- claro, hay que celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no te preocupes la traeré temprano.

- eso está bien hijo, no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo.

- si, por cierto, mi papá te manda a preguntar ¿si quisieras ir a pescar con él y con mi tío Carlisle?

-claro Edward, me encantaría – respondió sonriendo - ¿Cuándo sería?

- este fin de semana.

- excelente – acoto - ¡Bells, baja rápido, tu amigo Edward te está esperando!

- ya voy – grito desde arriba, se oyeron unos cuantos tropezones, típico de ella y después apareció más hermosa que todos los días – listo, Hola Edward – saludo sonriendo.

-eh – Reneé y Charlie trataban de no reír, después de todo me había quedado boquiabierto, hasta ellos sabían que Bella me gustaba – Ho- carraspee – hola Bella, te vez muy linda el día de hoy, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños 17! – se sonrojo, me imagino que por el cumplido, aunque en ella era muy común que hiciera eso, últimamente le ocurría demasiado cuando yo estaba cerca.

Pero no mentía, se veía deslumbrante, su cabello castaño caía en ondulaciones sobre sus hombros, traía una blusa que marcaba perfecto su precioso cuerpo, con algo de escote, color azul, _mi preferido, _vestía unos pantalones entubados en conjunto con unas converse también azules, iba levemente maquillada, aunque ella no lo necesitaba, además el sonrojo que tenia le hacía ver más tierna y hermosa.

- bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que se vayan – intervino Reneé riendo, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

- eh claro – dijo ella – chao papá, mamá – se despido de ambos y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta.

- hasta luego – dije, Salí y me encontré con ella, al lado de la puerta del copiloto sonriendo.

- así que hoy como todos los días no podre utilizar mi Chevy – exclamo ella, fingiendo tristeza.

Me reí entre dientes y agregue.

- Estas en lo cierto, además tu carro es un dinosaurio, deberías dejarlo descansar sus ultimo días – no era mentira, un día de estos ese auto se iba a desarmar solo, _exageras Masen, exageras._

- claro – soltó con sarcasmo, mientras le abría la puerta – que caballero.

- siempre lo he sido – dije con orgullo y mi sonrisa torcida, al parecer ella no se la esperaba, se me quedo mirando más de lo necesario - ¿estas bien? – pregunte subiéndome en el puesto de conductor y encendía el carro, camino al instituto.

-eh – sacudió su cabeza – si, por cierto, Masen, esta mañana me despertaste.

- lo siento – me disculpe, aun con una sonrisa - ¿fui el primero?

- si – afirmo ella riendo también – segundos después llego el de Alice, Jasper y Rosalie, Emmett lo mando unos minutos antes de que tú llegaras.

- bueno, ya quiero ver la cara de la duende cuando le diga que le gane – me burle, si que quería ver su expresión.

- eres malo – me regaño – pero, yo también quiero verla.

Al llegar al instituto, me baje rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella bajo aun riendo, y yo aproveche para darle el beso en la mejilla que no pude en la mañana, se sonrojo rápidamente y me miro de una manera diferente, si, esa era la forma en la que últimamente lo hacía, aun no sabía identificar muy bien como era.

- Me lo debías – exclame, rápidamente observe que mi ángel robaba más de una mirada, _de guardaespaldas, Masen, cuida lo que es tuyo, o bueno, lo que tú quieres _– cariño, creo que hoy tendré que cuidarte más que otros días.

- ¿por, por que lo dices Eddie? – pregunto inocentemente.

- bueno, Bella, estas robando muchas miradas, ya me estoy poniendo celoso – agregue riendo, se sonrojo aun mas, ¿estará enferma? - ¿tienes fiebre? – pregunte tocándole la frente su avente, enrojeció mas, _bravo Masen, en vez de ayudar, lo empeoras._

- no, estoy bien Eddie – respondió desviando su vista – saludemos a los chicos, ya llegaron.

- ¡hermanita! – grito Emmett, abrazando a Bella, o asfixiando sonaría mejor – ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Emmett era un tipo grande, no por nada era el capitán de futbol del instituto, el mismo se había encargado de hacer que Black la pasara mal ese mes, se había molestado mucho, cuando se entero de lo que le hizo a Bella, para el ella era su hermanita, sin contar a Alice claro está, gracias a él, Jasper y yo, el perro no se había vuelto a acercar a mi ángel, Rosalie estuvo una vez por golpearlo, lastimosamente Jasper la detuvo, porque Emmett solo quería hacer lo mismo, aun me rio al recordar cuando Emmett dejo a Black desnudo frente a todo el colegio, resulta que cuando se estaban duchando después del entrenamiento, Emmett decidió robarle toda la ropa con ayuda de Jasper, el perro no tuvo más opción que salir así, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, fue una vergüenza masculina, cuando todos vimos que la tenía "pequeña", Bella rio mucho ese día.

-Em... me a... ahogo.

- vamos, no la acapares – dijo Alice - ¡feliz cumpleaños Bella! – grito, como si no fuera suficiente con el oso.

Bella rio, cuando también fue abrazada por ella, claro había una gran diferencia – gracias Alice, gracias Emmett.

- faltamos los más importantes, los Hale – exclamo Jasper - ¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLS!! – gritaron Rose y el juntos.

- gracias de nuevo chicos.

- no te entregamos los regalos aun – dijo Alice danzando en un pie, mientras saltaba – tenemos preparado algo para ti, y no acepto un no por respuesta Isabella – amenazo.

- nos tiene amenazados – susurro Emmett en el oído de mi ángel, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Alice lo escuchara – auchh, enana – bufo molesto, cuando el pequeño duende le pego en la nuca.

- nada de enana, Emmett Cullen.

Reímos un poco, con las ocurrencias de los hermanos Cullen, después todos no dirigimos a nuestros salones, acompañe a Bella a su clase de Gimnasia y le desee suerte dándole un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo de nuevo y me agradeció, cuando me fui me dirigí a mi clase de Lengua extranjera.

El día paso rápido, las clases no estuvieron muy interesantes que digamos, Bella trato de adivinar la sorpresa, pero me negué y no tuvo más opción que enfurruñarse, mientras hacia un lindo puchero, yo por mi parte solo me reí, se veía muy cómica en ese plan.

Rápidamente sonó el timbre de salida, de libertad, una bienvenida a un esperado fin de semana.

- ¡por fin! – exclamo Jasper a mi lado.

- bueno Bella, tú te vendrás conmigo y Rose – intervino Alice – tenemos que arreglarte para la ocasión.

- ¿y los chicos? – pregunto asustada.

- ellos, irán a casa de Edward – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – anda despídete.

- Edward – se quejo – no me quiero ir con ellas, ya sé que van a jugar a _Barbie Bella._

- lo siento, cariño, no puedo hacer nada – era verdad, _la enana me asesinaría al primer intento –_ anda, diviértete por mí.

- está bien – bufo resignada.

- esa es mi chica – le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí, subí al volvo, y vi como Emmett me seguía en su jeep, junto con Jasper.

Cuando llegamos, nos dedicamos a organizar las cosas para la fiesta sorpresa, pusimos el sonido y los arreglos lo mejor que pudimos, hicimos algunos pasa bocas y trajimos el trago y las gaseosas cuando terminamos, había quedado bonito, al menos Alice no nos mataría por eso, ahora solo faltaba que llegara la hora de la fiesta, sabía que a Bella no le gustaba mucho eso, pero era su cumpleaños, era justo que disfrutara un poco, además las chicas tenían la excusa perfecta para molestarla, después nos arreglamos y nos reunimos en el salón.

- bueno, quedo perfecto, somos unos genios – dijo Emmett, comiéndose algunos canapés.

- concuerdo contigo – exclamo Jasper – ahora, a esperar.

A eso de las siete, comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Emmett se encargo de la música, Jasper de la comida y yo de recibir la gente que fuera llegando; Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Ángela Weber, Ben, Tyler, hasta Lauren, fueron los primeros en llegar.

Estaba realmente ansioso, hoy sería el día en que le confesaría mis sentimientos a Bella, solo esperaba que al menos ella me correspondiera, lo tenía todo planeado, cuando fuéramos a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños yo aprovecharía y me le declararía en frente de todos, arriesgado sí, pero Alice dijo que no me preocupara, que sería más romántico.

Al final, por fin llego mi ángel, le había pedido a Alice, que no la fuera a obligar a usar vestido ni mucho menos tacones, que era suficiente con la fiesta, no quería que Bella se enojara mas, parece que no me escucho.

Bella venia enfundada, en un hermoso vestido azul, con escote, tenía tirantes delgados, al terminar el busto caía en puntas, traía decoraciones en flores, para mi sorpresa parece que Alice la dejo utilizar unas baletas azules, su maquillaje era simple, algo de sombras azules también, brillo labial y el típico sonrojo la hacían verse deslumbrante, radiante, y no fui el único que me di cuenta.

- Woeeee hermanita – dijo Emmett, notablemente impresionado – te vez muy bien.

- parece que la cumpleañera robara muchas miradas esta noche – acoto Jasper.

- te vez deslumbrante, cariño – le dije yo sonriendo – más hermosa que siempre.

- gracias chicos – ahí va de nuevo el sonrojo.

Al poco tiempo se acercaron los demás también a felicitarla, la llenaron de abrazos, demasiado fuertes por parte de los hombres, no pude evitar ponerme celoso, después bailamos, tengo el honor de decir que fui el único que bailo con ella, Bella no se quejo, al principio no quería, después cogió confianza, así hasta que llego el momento de la verdad, le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños y yo más nervioso que nunca me acerque a Emmett, me dio el micrófono y me deseo suerte, si que la necesitaba.

- Atención – llame fuertemente, tenía las manos sudadas y el corazón me latía mas rápido que lo normal, todos voltearon a verme, pero yo solo me concentre en los hermosos ojos chocolates de mi ángel – necesito decir algo – respire fuertemente.

- vamos, viejo – me animo Jasper a mi lado – se que puedes.

- Bella – dije claramente, ella me miro confundía – yo, quería decirte algo muy importante – no le diría que me enamore de ella desde los siete, eso sería en privado – tu me gustas mucho – proseguí, vi como sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, _valor, Masen, valor -_ eres una chica, muy dulce, inteligente, hermosa – continúe – te quería preguntar – tome aire de nuevo - ¿te gustaría ser mi novia Bella? – Pare – se que tu ultimo noviazgo no fue el mejor, pero te juro que conmigo nos será igual, yo me encargare de protegerte, Bella, yo en verdad te quiero, que dices, ¿aceptas? – mi ángel parece que quedo en estado de shock, _¿eso es bueno?_ – Cariño – llame nuevamente impaciente cuando no me respondió.

- Edward – dijo por fin, devolviéndome el alma – yo... lo – _no por favor no digas eso –_ lo siento, no puedo – y sin más salió corriendo, más de uno se quedo callado, otros comenzaron a cuchichear, Jasper y Emmett no sabían ni que decirme, y Rose y Alice habían salido corriendo detrás de ella.

Yo solamente, sentí como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos y quedaba un hueco terriblemente doloroso en su lugar, quería morirme, _no eres el único, _le di el micrófono a Emmett sin siquiera mirarlo y sin más hui como un estúpido cobarde, que había perdido por idiota la amistad de la chica que le gustaba, creo que después de todo las cosas no salen como una quisiera, de lo único que fui consciente, fue que subí hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave, no quería que nadie me molestara y me desplome en mi cama.

Todas mis esperanzas de que ella me viera como algo mas se habían ido, no me importo en qué momento termino la fiesta, ni cuantas veces Emmett me llamo para que saliera, agradecí a Jasper mentalmente por llevárselo, de lo único que era capaz, era de identificar el dolor, la decepción y la tristeza que ahora embargaban mi destrozado corazón, llore como nunca lo había hecho, me sentí un total imbécil, _que esperaba, que me gritara ¡si, Edward, yo también te quiero igual!_, por años me guarde todo lo que sentía, trate de olvidarlo inclusive, pero nunca pude, yo solo quería una persona y por muy feo que sonara ella no me correspondía, de lo último de lo que fui consciente fue que alguien entro, no sé cómo, y no me importo, después de eso caí profundamente dormido, tal vez en sueños no se sientan las punzadas que sentí estando despierto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado, el próximo capítulo es el último, y lo escribiré desde el punto de vista de Bella.**_

_**Sean buenos, que es lo primero que escribo de Twilight, espero sus opiniones, para saber que les parece.**_

_**NOS VEMOS^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Edward Masen ha sido el mejor amigo de Bella Swan desde que eran unos pequeños niños, han compartido todo, juegos, penas, alegrías. Lo que ella no sabe es que el profesa un profundo amor hacia ella, que se ve eclipsado por su amistad y el temor de perderla. ¿Cómo lo tomara ella, ante la declaración poco usual de él, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Twilight, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 2.**

_**10 años atrás**_

_-¡bájate de ese árbol!_

_-¡no, no lo hare! – grito el pequeño chico haciendo un adorable puchero._

_- Eddie – chillo la niña – si no te bajas, no te daré de mi helado._

_-¡Oh!, mi hermanita acaba de amenazarte Eddie – grito otro riendo – considéralo, es tu favorito._

_-¡cállate Emmett! – contesto el chico, meciéndose en una rama – yo soy muy fuerte, además no quiero helado Bella._

_- tú no eres nada fuerte – replico ella sacándole la lengua – Em es fuerte – exclamo señalando al chico, el mencionado sonrió mostrando unos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas._

_- Emmett, no es fuerte – interrumpió la pequeña Alice – mi hermano es de huesos gruesos, muy parecido a un osito de peluche, de esos que se acarician y no lastiman ni a una mosca._

_- ey, gracias por tu apoyo, duende – bufo Emmett molesto._

_- de nada – respondió ella sonriendo._

_- Edward, será mejor que bajes – intento Jasper con gesto conciliador – tus padres no demoran en llegar._

_- déjalo Jazz – dijo Bella – parece que Eddie, es un poco cobarde._

_-¡qué! – Grito el aludido con un leve sonrojo – yo no soy ningún cobarde._

_- ¿entonces porque no bajes de ese árbol Edward?, apuesto que es porque tienes miedo – declaro ella triunfante._

_- tienes razón Bella – concordó Alice – mi primito es un miedoso._

_- ¡no lo soy Isabella! – cuando ella estaba a punto de contestar, Rosalie decidió intervenir, sabía muy bien que Bella odiaba que le dijeran así, eso solo causaría problemas._

- _vamos chicos – dijo – aun tenemos algo del pastel de ayer, será más para nosotros si Edward no come._

_- ¡siiii! – Emmett salto en un pie igual que su hermana – quédate ahí todo lo que quieras Eddie – le contestaron._

_- podemos jugar a la cocinita – dijo Bella, siguiendo a los chicos hacia la casa – apuesto que Em, sería un buen consumidor._

_- ¿Cuánto cobrarías la ración de pastel? – Pregunto él – no mucho ¿verdad hermanita?_

_- mmm, un chicle – contesto._

_- no se vale, no tengo ni uno – bufo molesto, buscando en sus bolsillos –mira, tengo galletas – exclamo sonriendo – mi mami las hizo ayer, te lo aseguro Bells son deliciosas._

_- está bien Em, acepto tus galletas, pero solo porque las cocino Esme – Emmett entro, pero Bella se detuvo para mirar de nuevo al chico._

_- ¡yo tengo chicles Bells! – Grito Edward desde el árbol, molesto por ser ignorado – ¡todos los que quieras!, pero dame un poquito de pastel._

_- lo siento Eddie – respondió ella desde la puerta – pero no iré hasta el árbol a subirte el pastel, tendrás que bajar._

_- eres muy mala amiga – exclamo._

_- claro que no – se defendió ella – es solo que no me arriesgare a ensuciarme, solo para subirte pastel._

_- pobre del chico que te guste – Edward dejo de mecerse en la rama y bajo rápidamente – en serio Bella, lo considero._

_- ¿por qué?_

_- bueno, prefieres mantenerte limpia, mientras que tu mejor amigo se muere de hambre, eres mala._

_- de todas formas, los niños son idiotas, siempre viven sucios y pegajosos, uigh, no me atrevería ni a tocarlos – hizo una mueca y saco su pequeña lengua, ese gesto causo risa a su amigo – tu, Jasper y Em, son los únicos niños que me agradan y…_

_- y Black – bufo molesto - yo me casaría contigo – dijo Edward poniendo una mano en su corazón, mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida._

_- te ves ridículo – dijo Bella sonrojada, el no podía saber que a ella le gustaba __**esa **__sonrisa – te hace falta un diente – eso basto para que el dejara de sonreír y se sonrojara._

_- aun así, te gusto, farolito – acoto mirándola divertido._

_- olvídalo tonto – gruño ella – farolito – murmuro - además, no me casaría contigo, ni aunque fueras el último sobreviviente en la tierra, preferiría vivir rodeada de gatos._

_- hieres mis sentimientos - dijo Edward mirando el piso – como sea, yo tampoco me quiero casar, uigh – hizo una mueca y rio entre dientes – eres la única niña que me agrada Bella._

_- ¿y…?_

_- siéntete afortunada – dijo sin más._

_- claro – respondió con sarcasmo – que afortunada soy._

_- me agradas – Edward, sostuvo la puerta y Bella paso primero - aun así, está libre la propuesta de casarme contigo ya sabes, el perro no me llega ni a los talones._

_Bella se carcajeo y negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigían a la cocina._

**BPOV**

No sé realmente que me impulso a salir corriendo ese día, tenía miedo a que me rompieran el corazón de nuevo, ¿acaso yo no hice lo mismo con él? ¡Oh, sí, claro que sí!, no me importaron sus sentimientos, solo los míos, y como la cobarde que soy huí de ellos, es decir ¿en qué momento el se enamoro de mi?, ¿Qué me vio?

Alice y Rose me dieron alcance rápidamente, me caí tres veces, menos de lo que realmente esperaba.

- Bella – susurro Alice a penas pare de correr - ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto con cautela, no, no me sentía nada bien, era la peor persona de este mundo.

- no – respondí sinceramente, mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaba a recorrer mis mejillas – no me siento bien Alice, yo...

- tranquila – intervino Rose, abrazándome – dime, ¿Qué paso?

- tuve miedo – confesé con sinceridad.

- pero Bella – a penas Rose me soltó, Alice me tomo de la cara para que la mirara - Edward te ama, es en serio, incluso yo le propuse esa idea.

- ¿Cómo?, Alice...

- veras, el no tenía la intención de contarte nada, pensaba quedarse callado con tal de no perder tu amistad.

- nosotras y los chicos, le dijimos que no pasaría nada – interrumpió Rose – parece que nos equivocamos.

- se que te sientes mal – dijo la pequeña duende – te entiendo, pero créeme que él no se debe sentir mucho mejor después del rechazo que recibió frente toda esa gente.

- sigue siendo tu amigo – Rose me tomo las manos suavemente – habla con él, arregla las cosas y dile lo que tú sientes.

- tú me habías dicho que te gustaba Edward, ¿acaso es mentira? – pregunto Alice.

- no, no es mentira, me gusta – confesé.

Me había dado cuenta de eso, cuando pase un mes entero a su lado, prácticamente las 24 horas del día, el había tenido razón, Jacob me había monopolizado, pero yo no quería ser consciente de eso, pensé que amaba a Jacob, pero mientras más tiempo estaba con Edward, más me enamoraba de él, es una persona dulce, cariñosa, todo un caballero, inteligente y buen amigo, era prácticamente imposible no quererlo, incluso el me llego a gustar de pequeños, pero, lo tome como algo pasajero cuando mi ex novio hizo su aparición.

Edward siempre estuvo conmigo en los malos y buenos momentos, siempre me había parecido rara la expresión que había puesto, al decirle que Jacob era mi novio, mas nunca se quejo, me deseo suerte incluso, aguanto mis estúpidas lagrimas cuando Jacob había terminado conmigo, y yo como una tonta no me había dado cuenta que eso solo le hacía más daño, hasta le llegue a decir que seguía queriendo aun mas a mi ex, desde ese día sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas no eran las mismas, y aunque me negara a verlo sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, le pregunte que le pasaba, el me respondió que era por una chica, el estaba enamorado, fui una idiota al decirle que éramos dos personas con los corazones rotos, era cierto, pero yo era la que le hacía daño a él, mientras que Edward solo buscaba disminuir el mío.

- ¿entonces qué paso? – pregunto Rose confundida - ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

- es solo que nunca pensé que el sintiera lo mismo por mí.

- pero si era evidente, todo el instituto se ha dado cuenta, hasta tus padres lo saben – chillo Rose, indignada, me sorprendió lo realmente despistada que llego a ser a veces.

- Bella – llamo Alice – prométeme que vas arreglar las cosas.

- lo hare Alice – respondí – solo dame tiempo.

Después de esa charla, les pregunte si podía ir a ver un último momento a Edward, quería saber como estaba, dudaron al principio, incluso llamaron a Jasper para saber la situación, este les contesto que él se había encerrado en su cuarto y al parecer se había dormido, les suplique que me lo dejaran ver, hasta que por fin accedieron no muy convencidas aun.

Al llegar a la casa Masen, nadie me detuvo, la fiesta ya se había acabado, solo quedaban Emmett y Jasper que organizaban el salón, subí rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Edward y descubrí que estaba cerrado con llave, como si leyera mi mente, Alice, llego con esta para poderla abrir, cuando por fin logre mi objetivo, todos se fueron rápidamente al salón, entre lo más suave posible rogando para que no tropezara con nada, afortunadamente así fue.

Divise a Edward, ya acostado, ni siquiera se había tapado, se encontraba dormido, me odie cuando vi que sus preciosos ojos, que ahora se encontraban cerrados, estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, incluso aun tenia algunos rastros de lagrimas por sus suaves mejillas, las limpie delicadamente, mientras sollozaba, ¿Por qué siempre arruinaba todo?, cuando me sentí cansada, le di un último beso en la mejilla y salí de su cuarto, al bajar todos me observaron expectantes, no les respondí y salí corriendo rumbo a mi casa. Esa noche seguí llorando como nunca, ni mi padres subieron a preguntarme como me había ido, les agradecía por eso, quería estar sola, con mis propios fantasmas, además tenía que buscar una forma para que Edward me perdonara, y supiera que yo sentía lo mismo por él.

Masen ¿Con el corazón roto?

Masen ¿Con el corazón roto?

Eso era lo único que se escuchaba el Lunes en el instituto, yo Bella Swan, le había roto el corazón a uno de los chicos más populares y deseados, no era para mas, Edward era demasiado lindo para su propio bienestar; poseía unos llamativos ojos verdes que brillaban diferente cuando me miraban, ahora entendía el porqué, su rostro parecía esculpido por los propios Dioses, su cabello de un extraño color cobrizo vivía desordenado, pero eso le daba un aspecto de chico malo, tenía un buen cuerpo, delgado, pero bien trabajado, además todo eso lo completaban, una sonrisa torcida que hacia suspirar a mas de una chica y su voz aterciopelada demasiado atrayente, esa persona tan hermosa había sido mi mejor amigo desde los cinco, lo conocía mucho mejor que los otros, ahora no sabía exactamente que somos, no creo que amigos después de lo que paso.

Ese día en la mañana, extrañe algo que nunca pensé, su preciado Volvo, no vino a recogerme y lo entendía, tuve que recurrir a mi polvoriento Chevy para dirigirme al instituto, a penas llegue vi que Edward aun no había llegado, mientras que el jeep de Emmett ya estaba parqueado al lado de mi camioneta, junto con los demás chicos.

- Hola hermanita – saludo Emmett tan efusivo como siempre, los demás también me saludaron y yo les respondí tratando de formar una sonrisa.

- no le hagas caso a los demás Bella – me aconsejo Jasper sonriendo – no son más que unos chismosos.

- chismosos y todo pero tienen razón – exclame - ¿Edward vendrá?

- no lo sabemos – respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros – cuando tú te fuiste, no se despertó y el fin de semana no dio señales de vida.

- ya veo – dije deprimida, ¿y si no venia?, ¿Qué pasaba si él me odiaba?, ¿me perdonaría?

Todas esas preguntas se fueron volando, cuando vi aparcar un flamante volvo al lado del jeep de Emmett y de el bajo su hermoso propietario, traía unas gafas de sol, en un día donde no había nada de sol, una camisa azul, como siempre con los tres primeros botones desabrochados en conjunto con un pantalón negro y sus inseparables zapatillas negras, el cabello como siempre alborotado, y como de costumbre lucia deslumbrante.

- Hola chicos – saludo con una casi sonrisa.

- que tal Edward – dijeron todos, que lo miraban algo confundidos.

- hola – susurre nerviosa, ni siquiera lo mire a los ojos.

- hola Bella – respondió el, su voz aterciopelada no sonaba igual, estaba triste.

- ¡lindas gafas Eddie! – Interrumpió Emmett - ¿para que las usas cuando no hay sol?

- Emmett – siseo Rose furiosa, por la imprudencia de su novio – haces mas callado.

- gracias Emmett – agradeció Edward.

- hablamos luego, tengo unos pendientes que hacer – dije con un excusa para huir de nuevo.

- nos vemos después – respondió Alice, con una mueca de molestia.

No regrese la vista cuando me fui, no quería ver la expresión de Edward, con su mirada penetrante me bastaba, estaba siendo de nuevo una cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo, no tenía muy claro que era lo que iba a hacer, no por el momento.

- Hola Bella – saludo un muy sonriente Mike.

- hola – respondí tratando de ser amable

- dime, ¿hoy Masen no te trajo?- pregunto.

- no Mike, Edward no me trajo – respondí molesta – ahora si me permites tengo una clase a la cual asistir.

- claro, oye me preguntaba si…

No lo deje terminar, ¿acaso no entendía mis negativas? o ¿se hacia el tonto?

Me fui rápidamente, no quería que ni me acompañara, cuando entre al salón de arte, Edward ya estaba acomodado en nuestro puesto, sin sus gafas, parecía muy entretenido en su cuaderno, me acerque lentamente para no interrumpirlo y me senté sin mirarlo.

La clase paso sin mayor cosa, lo mismo de siempre, algunos conceptos básicos sobre el color, y como tarea pintar algo del estilo surrealista.

Aliste mi maleta, pensando una por una las palabras que le diría a Edward, pero él se me adelanto.

- Lo lamento – exclamo el de repente tomándome del brazo sin mirarme – entendería si no quieres ser mas mi amiga Bella - _¿QUÉ?_

- yo…

- no, no es necesario que me des excusas, fui un tonto – rio secamente - ¿Qué podrías ver tu en mi? – MUCHO, y él decía que yo no me miraba claramente.

- Edward…

- no, Bella, perdóname – me interrumpió de nuevo, miro al frente.

- Edward, yo… no quiero más tu amistad… – su cara se distorsiono brevemente, rayos no debí decirlo de esa manera – me refería a…

- se perfectamente a lo que te refieres – me miro a los ojos, me congele al ver el verde más opaco y frio – no te preocupes Bella, fue estúpido pensar que me verías de otra forma, si prefieres no me sentare contigo, incluso hare que no existes para que no te moleste.

- ¡rayos Masen, cállate! – Grite desesperada – no quiero que hagas eso, no es necesario.

- no quiero tu lastima – dijo serio – te _prometo _que no sentirás mi presencia_, será como si nunca hubiera existido._

- deja de decir estupideces.

- para mí no lo son, si no quieres ser mas mi amiga lo entiendo perfectamente Swan, no tienes que repetirlo – me miro nuevamente y se fue por el pasillo, lo bueno (nótese el sarcasmo) es que me tocaba Gimnasia, la única que no tenía con él.

- y dime Bells – respingue de susto – ¿arreglaste las cosas?

- no Em, no lo hice – lo mire – empeore las cosas y no te vuelvas a aparecer así, casi me matas del susto.

- ¿es eso posible? – Ignoro mi comentario - hermanita, te considero.

- olvídalo, al menos comparto clase con Alice, necesito hablar con ella.

Emmett me acompaño hasta la entrada del salón de Gimnasia, la duende aun no había llegado, así que hablamos un rato mientras esperaba, observe rápidamente al resto de mis compañeros y me fije que la mayoría me observaban, no faltaba adivinar el porqué, las chicas me fulminaban con la mirada, los hombres solo sonreían, después de todo había rechazado a la persona que ellos consideraban _peligrosa _por decirlo de esa manera. Menos mal al poco tiempo apareció Alice, aunque por la cara que tenia sabia que me esperaba una bien grande, tanto así, que apenas Emmett tuvo oportunidad, salió corriendo, literalmente.

- Isabella Swan, dime que ya arreglaste las cosas – me fulmino con la mirada, como dicen algunos, _chiquita pero peligrosa._

- no Alice – suspire – hable con él, pero no utilice las palabras correctas.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- el me pidió perdón – comenzó – me dijo que entendería si ya no quería ser su amiga.

- ¿Qué le respondiste?

- que yo no quería más su amistad – mire rápidamente al piso, esperando sus gritos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?, ¿DIME QUE ESCUCHE MAL BELLA?, ¿ME ESTAS MINTIENDO?, ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?, ¿ESTAS LOCA?!

- ¡CALLATE ALICE! – grite – no me refería a eso, lo que paso es que el no me dejo terminar.

- lo siento – se disculpo, más calmada – es solo que no me gusta verlo así, sabes es mi primo y ha estado tragado de ti desde los siete, el muy cobarde no había sido capaz de declararse, me ofusque mucho cuando lo rechazaste por supuesto, pero te entendí en cierta forma, y, ahora que me dices esto, solo pienso en cómo se debe estar sintiendo, se debe estar echando toda la culpa, seguro piensa que hubiera sido mejor quedarse callado, pero no, no es así, el no sabe que tu le correspondes y estas liada con todo esto, tanto que no sabes cómo expresarte y…

- ya Alice – tuve que pararla – respira, ¿le gusto a Edward desde los siete? – eso no me lo podía creer.

- bueno, eso era privado – paro para tomar aire – se supone que el tenia que decírtelo.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, ¿tan ciega estaba?

- en cierta forma – interrumpió ella – solo tenias ojos para el perro, eso a Edward le dolió mucho, pero lo acepto porque tú eras feliz.

- dame un consejo Alice, necesito tu ayuda – pedí, casi suplique.

- parezco Cupido – murmuro – la única forma, es hablando con él, hazle entender que quieres ser más que su amiga, que sientes lo mismo que el.

- ¿pero si él no me deja ni hablar?

- tu busca las palabras correctas, yo me encargo del resto – dijo ella sonriendo.

- gracias.

El día paso rápidamente, y no volví a ver a Edward, supe por Jasper que había decidió irse temprano.

- Bien Bella – Alice me miro – iremos a la casa de Eddie.

- eh… - ¿esa era su idea? – no creo que nos abra.

- oh lo hará Bells – Emmett y sonrió – lo hará – rio entre dientes.

Rosalie también lo hizo y me hablo.

- no te preocupes, tu solo encárgate de decirles las palabras correctas.

- ok.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa Masen, y su Volvo no se encontraba por ningún lado. Edward no estaba en casa.

- mucho mejor – Jasper tomo mi mano apenas me baje del porsche amarillo de Alice, y me arrastro rápidamente a la entrada.

La duende, mientras tanto, saco una llave del bolsillo y abrió.

- ¡lo bueno de ser familia!

- ¡Rayos Alice!, menos mal eres mi hermana – Emmett exclamo.

De un momento a otro, me encontraba envuelta en unos grandes brazos, que me levantaron y me dejaron sentada en uno de los muebles de la casa.

- ahí te ves mejor – El oso rio fuertemente.

- Bien, Bella – Rosalie comenzó a retroceder – iremos a ver si Edward ha llegado.

Y como por arte de magia, me encontraba sola, encerrada en la casa de Edward.

Ahhh.

Sola por fin, esperen ¿sola?

Oh, me habían dejado encerrada, ¡valientes amigos los míos!

- ¡ALICEEEEEEEEE!

Se escucharon unas risas afuera, seguro esperaban a Edward, ¿Qué rayos iban a hacer?

- ehh… ¿Qué hacen acá chicos? - ¡ohhh! Ya llego, reí al imaginar su cara.

- ey Eddie – Emmett rio macabramente - ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

Escuche un golpe y después un silencio. ¡Emmett, grandísimo idiota!

- auchh, bebe.

- Edward, Edward, Edward – canturreo Alice.

- ¿Qué…?, ¿!Oye, Jasper, eso es mío¡?, ¿!Suéltame Emmett¡?, ¿!QUE DIABLOS LES SUCEDE¡?

Y como sucedió conmigo, Edward apareció frente mío, sin aun haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, y, los chicos volvieron a desaparecer.

- amigos – mascullo molesto, frunció el ceño, se veía adorable – ja, como no.

- ¿Edward?

- eh – su rostro, pasó de ira, confusión, curiosidad, sorpresa, hasta dolor y por ultimo una máscara de total frialdad.

- ne… necesito hablar con… contigo – tartamudee estúpidamente.

- no veo de qué.

- lamento, lo que paso en la fiesta – nerviosa, me mordí el labio.

Edward, cerró sus ojos y dejo de verme.

- no es culpa tuya – hablo después de un tiempo – si no sientes lo mismo, no te puedo obligar.

- es que – como decirlo – si siento lo mismo…

-¿eh? – sus hermosos ojos verdes, me miraron interrogantes - ¿cómo?

- tú también me gustas Edward.

- ¿entonces por qué? – Pregunto con esperanza - ¿dime Bella?

- tenía miedo – confesé patéticamente – no quiero que pase, lo mismo que con Jake.

- ¿Jake? – Pregunto con desprecio – ese perro desgraciado… ¿ya perdonaste lo que te hizo?

- tengo cosas que decirte – no siempre estamos con la persona correcta, y a Jacob, le había pasado lo mismo.

- bien, te escucho – Edward accedió, mostrando, su típica sonrisa torcida – no se te vaya a olvidar, lo que me dijiste ahorita. Eh.

Sonreí divertida.

- hace poco me pidió disculpas, mientras nosotros salíamos, él se enamoro de alguien más, se llama Nessie, o así le dicen, no estoy segura; el caso es que comenzó también a salir con ella, al mismo tiempo que conmigo. Ella tampoco sabía nada y créeme ahora Jacob, está pagando eso, Nessie, no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.

- te engaño el chucho – interrumpió furioso – ¿el mugroso pulgoso ese te engaño, Bella?, se lo merece…

- como decía – continúe – él se enamoro de esta chica, se dio cuenta, que yo, solo era un amiga para él. El día que termino conmigo, no tuvo el valor de confesarme que lo hacía, porque quería a alguien más, no me pudo decir que me había engañado, temía mi reacción.

- temía tú reacción – bufo con sarcasmo - ¡bah!, yo temía la tuya – susurro lo último.

- Edward – advertí, ya me estaba molestando.

- ok, sigue.

- lo perdone – Edward me iba a interrumpir de nuevo, le lance una mirada – lo hice, porque lo comprendo en cierta forma, claro, no me gusto que haya estado con otra, pero de no haber sido así, yo nunca me habría dado cuenta, de quien estaba enamorada realmente y lamento de nuevo haberte hecho eso, Ed, ha sido el peor error de mi vida.

- y… ¿de quién estas enamorada? – Edward me pregunto con temor.

Respire tranquila, al parecer ya me había perdonado.

- bueno…, es un chico adorable, que cuando pequeño jugaba a treparse en los arboles, pensaba que era lo máximo, además, tiene unos ojos preciosos, ¿sabes que brillan, cuando planea algo?, cuando está feliz, también lo hacen – con eso lo dije todo. No lo iba a alardear de más, seguro se le subía el ego.

- oh – sonrió feliz - ¿el mismo que dijo que se casaría contigo?

- aja.

- es un chico afortunado.

- bueno – me acerque, más confiada – yo también lo soy.

- te dije, que el perro no me llegaba ni a los talones.

Segundos después, sus suaves labios, se encontraban moviéndose junto a los míos; una danza lenta y dulce, aunque ya había besado antes, este superaba por mucho los anteriores, las estrellitas y cosquilleo en el estomago, que espere en el primero, ocurrieron todas en este.

Nos separamos unos segundos para tomar aire. Edward apoyo su frente en la mía, me miro dulcemente y sonrió, como nunca.

- Te amo – musito feliz.

- Te amo – respondí, por fin, sin miedo.

Me abrace fuertemente a él, y esta vez yo lo bese.

Edward, delineo suavemente con su lengua, mi labio inferior, y yo, sin ningún problema, abrí la mía para darle la bienvenida, nuestras lenguas se abrazaron y jugaron rápidamente, atrás había quedado el beso lento. Lleve mis manos a su suave cabello cobrizo, jalándolo momentáneamente; así estuvimos, hasta que el maldito aire se nos acabo.

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto después de un tiempo.

No habíamos hablado, nos manteníamos callados, mirándonos fijamente, sin perder detalle alguno. Esa proposición, hizo que los colores se me subieran a las mejillas y mi corazón latió más rápido de lo normal.

- me encanta que te sonrojes – murmuro acariciando mis mejillas, mientras el reía entre dientes.

- si – respondí feliz – me encantaría ser tu novia, Eddie.

- ¡oh!, ¡no se ven adorables! – la voz, de Alice, nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

Espera.

Mire, aterrorizada, hacia la puerta; en ella: Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice, nos miraban sonrientes.

¡¿Qué RAYOS?!

Emmett, rio fuertemente.

- a Eddie, se le cumplió el sueño por fin.

¿Ellos, habían visto todo?

- así que, como ya se perdonaron – Rosalie intervino – ¿podemos dejar tanto drama y salir a hacer algo?

- amigos – bufo Edward a mi lado – ja, como no.

Reí y él lo hizo conmigo.

- awwwww – expresaron todos, para después, estallar en risas.

- adorables – repitió Em.

Bueno, ellos no me iban a dañar el día y supe que a Eddie tampoco, cuando cogió mi mano y me beso de nuevo.

Ahora estaba feliz, mi corazón estaba completo, Edward, era mi otra mitad, una que me encargaría de que estuviera conmigo para siempre.

_**FIN**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sip, por fin aparecí.**

**No tengo excusas realmente, solo que no tenia cabeza, espero en verdad, que este final les agrade, me mate la cabeza escribiéndolo una y otra vez.**

**Espero verles en mi nuevo One shot. Lo acabe de colgar, espero que pasen a verlo, y me regalen su opinión, se llama: Por Un Helado De Chocolate.**

**NOS VEMOS^^**


End file.
